prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Unified Tag-Team Championship Match-The Hart Dynasty vs The WWE United States Champion The Miz and Chris Jericho (Big Show)
David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd April 26, 2010 - Under the watchful eye of WWE Hall of Famer Bret "Hit Man" Hart, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd dethroned Big Show and The Miz on the night of the 2010 WWE Draft to claim their first-ever taste of championship gold when Kidd made The Miz tap out to The Sharpshooter. Undertaker & Big Show Aug. 22, 1999 - Aug. 30, 1999 After laying out Kane & X-Pac, the World Tag Team Champions, on an edition of RAW, Undertaker & Big Show received a title shot at SummerSlam. Big Show and Undertaker's power was just too much for X-Pac to handle, as a Big Show chokeslam and an Undertaker Tombstone resulted in a title change. Undertaker & Big Show would only be able to hold onto the titles for about a week, though, as they ran into the Rock N' Sock Connection. Undertaker & Big Show Sept. 7, 1999 - Sept. 20, 1999 Undertaker & Big Show got a rematch against the Rock N' Sock Connection on SmackDown! about a week after losing the World Tag Team Championship to them. Only this time, it was a Buried Alive Match. The two teams fought all over the Pepsi Arena in Albany, NY. While Undertaker and The Rock battled backstage, Big Show was trying desperately to bury Mankind. Triple H came from out of nowhere and took out The Rock before nailing Big Show with a sledgehammer. He then finished burying Mankind to give Big Show and Undertaker their second World Tag Team Championship. The Rock & Chris Jericho Oct. 22, 2001 - Nov. 1, 2001 The Rock & Chris Jericho were paired up, despite their differences, to try and capture the World Tag Team Championship from the Dudleys and The Alliance. It looked as though The Dudleys had Jericho set up for a 3-D, but Y2J tackled Bubba Ray, allowing The Rock to deliver the Rock Bottom to D-Von for the pin. It was The Rock's fifth World Tag Team Championship and Jericho's second. Christian & Chris Jericho Oct. 14, 2002 - Dec. 15, 2002 Christian teamed up with Chris Jericho to take on the World Tag Team Champions, Kane and The Hurricane on an edition of Raw. Kane had a lot on his mind as he had just been accused of murder by Triple H. The Game stated he was responsible for the death of one of his ex-girlfriends from his past. Even with all of that weighing on Kane's mind, he put forth a strong showing, but Chris Jericho used the ropes on a roll-up of The Hurricane to get the win. It marked Jericho's third World Tag Team Championship and Christian's ninth. Big Show & Kane Nov. 1, 2005 - April 3, 2006 Coming into Taboo Tuesday, Big Show & Kane didn't know which championship they would be fighting for. Both men, along with Shawn Michaels, were choices for the final slot in the WWE Championship Match. When HBK was voted into that slot, Kane & Big Show earned their chance to fight for the World Tag Team Championship. After a tough battle against champions Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, Kane & Show were able to give Cade a double-chokeslam, with Show pinning Lance to gain the victory and the gold. For good measure, the new champions laid out Murdoch after the match with a double-chokeslam as well. The Miz & John Morrison Dec. 13, 2008 - April 5, 2009 Shortly after winning the Slammy Award for Best Tag Team of the Year, The Miz & John Morrison provided further evidence to their claims of being the greatest tag team of the 21st century by defeating CM Punk & Kofi Kingston at a WWE Live Event in Hamilton, Ontario to become the new World Tag Team Champions Edge & Chris Jericho June 28, 2009 - July 26, 2009 What was originally supposed to be a one-on-one contest between Unified Tag Team Champions Carlito & Primo and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase at The Bash became a Triple Threat Match when SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long injected Edge & Chris Jericho into the contest. The Ultimate Opportunist speared Carlito to score the titles for him and his unlikely ally. Chris Jericho & Big Show July 26, 2009 - December 13, 2009 After an injury left his partner Edge unable to compete, Unified Tag Team Champion Chris Jericho exploited a contractual loophole that allowed him to choose a new partner. At Night of Champions, the 7-foot, 485-pound Big Show was revealed as Jericho's gargantuan mystery partner. Despite their massive egos, the diabolical duo of Jericho & Show worked well together and ultimately disposed of their opponents, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes. The Miz & Big Show February 8, 2010 - April 26, 2010 In a unique Triple Threat Elimination Match for the titles, The Miz & Big Show unseated D-Generation X for the Unified Tag Team Championships on the Feb. 1 edition of Monday Night Raw. This win marked the second Unified Title reign for The World's Largest Athlete, while enabling Miz to wrap yet another lustrous prize around his waist, in addition to the U.S. Title. John Morrison & The Miz Nov. 16, 2007 - July 20, 2008 ECW's John Morrison & The Miz became the first Superstars from the Land of the Extreme to strike SmackDown gold following the SmackDown/ECW working agreement. Morrison & Miz defeated Matt Hardy & MVP - then defeated them again moments later - to walk out of the Nov. 16 SmackDown as champions Category:Blog posts